


Feathers and fur, a look at the greater world.

by ifitships_isits



Series: Feathers and Fur [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few time stamps from the world in which our characters will meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers and fur, a look at the greater world.

Feathers & Fur

 

Cas: Angel in alpha’s vessel  
Dean: Hidden omega hunter

Stiles: Young, barely legal alpha  
Peter: Damaged widowed omega

 

(This is the background elements of the story. The events that are happening while Our protagonists live, love, and find each other. They matter little to character development, but need to be in the background, as these events lead to the main story) 

It all starts in Calcutta. Or at least that’s what they want you to believe. During a “corrective rape”, two female omegas are brutalized until they snap, unleashing a firestorm of violence and blood, caught on a security camera outside the American embassy. They are discovered huddled together, whimpering and unable to speak.17 dead and dying alphas and betas lay in pieces in the alley. Until the tape is reviewed, it was hailed as the work of a vigilante group fighting against omega violence called OFF. Omega Freedom Fighters. After the tape is leaked to the media, however, OFF quite firmly denies any knowledge of the event, after numerous health officials claim the omegas in question are put down to prevent the spread of whatever caused them to kill. After several requests for testing, scientists are told the tissues tested for an extreme form of rabies, and destroyed before further testing could be be done. The omegas are blamed, with religious leaders claiming if they had just had an alpha, they would have never been punished with madness. The world writes it off as yet another example of why omegas need a firm hand to guide them away from danger. Until it starts happening elsewhere…. 

 

Six months later in Columbia, a drug warlord is found slaughtered in his mansion, parts strewn across the compound, leading to a small outhouse with the doors ripped off. Inside the shack, a makeshift cradle lays empty. No one knows what happened, but a young omega, only days from giving birth is caught nearby and questioned. Naked and covered in bruises, she has no idea what happened, but remembers her alpha had kept her in the small room where the cradle was. Her alpha had recently reluctantly told her she would be allowed to keep the child, if it was an beta, until she could send it to her family in the next village. He had been hoping for an alpha. He had killed his last two omegas for producing omegas, along with the child. He was hoping for an alpha heir. The omega had miscarried two alphas before, and was terrified at what would happen if she failed him this time. A week after she was returned to her village, she gave birth to a healthy omega. The news noted the fallout only in the scramble the void the kingpin had left. Several DEA agents had been shot trying to force their way into a warehouse owned by the alpha, where a harem of children, all betas, had been being sold to childless couples. The paperwork found after the firefight had lead to several safe houses where pregnant omegas were being kept in breeding pens, and more infants. The officials circle the wagons, and after reports of alpha offspring being sold to the highest bidder leak to the press, the story quickly turns to the trafficking angle, avoiding mentioning the drug lord’s death at all. O.F.F. claims to have been key at unlocking the files leading to two alpha attorneys forging paperwork on the omegas and their offspring. The attorneys are tried and convicted for trafficking and forged paperwork, and serve ten years apiece for their part , and the omegas were shipped either back to their families or government facilities to be “rehabilitated”. 

 

In America, it was a little harder to hide. A popular conservative politician was murdered by his omega son the night after losing the election. When the house staff were interviewed, they told the reporters of the young man stepping between his angry father and beta mother. The alpha had been screaming for most of the night, the threats he was screaming getting more violent as the yelling continued until suddenly there was an almost inhuman scream. After the sound died, several loud thumps were heard. The stuff rushed in to see what happened, just in time to see the 10 year old omega boy toss his father into a wall. The senator crumpled and laid at the base of the wall, dead. The omega boy huffed, then settled down beside his beta mother, nuzzling her hand as if he were still a pup. She stared blankly at him, , but started soothing him as he began to purr, falling asleep in his mother’s lap like the child that he was. The senator’s wife appeared on television a week later, her dead Alpha’s handprint still brushing her neck. The boy remains close, sniffing at his mother’s neck and whining softly. When the reporter asks the boy how he had been so brave to stand up for his mother, the child shyly says,

“Mama's making me a sister,” he whispered, burying his face in his momma’s shoulder. 

 

Theories are thrown about on how such a tiny boy could have possibly killed his father, and conspiracies abound around the senator’s campaign. He had been an extremist, trying to pass laws that included the reinstatement of auctions at omega farms and collaring of omegas in public. He had quite a following in his home state. Many hinted that O.F.F. had been more than happy to see the senator go, as they had lead a internet war with the senator, hacking his campaign site and twitter accounts to stop his message of oppression, but they were oddly quiet about the death. Some of his more rabid followers blamed them outright, claiming the group had somehow had him killed, and insisted that O.F.F. was some kind of terrorist organization. Others argued this was exactly the kind of thing they were trying to stop. Either way, his opponent had condemned the alpha’s behavior, stating that abuse of betas was an underrepresented minority, and promising to make it a priority in his service to his state. The deflection may have worked on most, but people were growing concerned. What had happened to the gentle omegas of years past. Polite, quiet little things that knew their place. Why, there was even a push to legalize blockers and suppressants over the counter use. Currently, they were only available to married Betas and alphas. It was argued that blockers and suppressants were unreliable, and therefore dangerous. And if teens had access to them, it would encourage sexual experimentation. All the typical hysteria that accompanied social change throughout the ages. But the number of incidents start adding up, and rumors of killer omegas and heat induced rages start to spread. Sales of suppressants skyrocket, and the less than legal ones become scarce and even more unreliable.


End file.
